Bygones
by Winterwing3000
Summary: [Oneshot] Before her death, she requested for the Western Lord.... for a friend who loves this pairing to death KagSess


**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Bygones, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Kagome lay on the straw-stuffed mattress, staring patiently at the wooden ceiling as the window provided her a bit of fresh air. The rain was drabbling endlessly outside, and the scene within her room was as grave as the weather was. 

Inuyasha was pacing back and forth, a scowl etched on his face, his golden eyes filled with sorrow and worry as his sensitive nose inhaled the ill scent of his dying mate. Their friends were outside, already having spent their time with the miko. And it disturbed the hanyou when his mate requested for his _brother's_ presence, alone, before she passed.

"Damn you, Sesshomaru…" he cursed silently.

It wasn't a moment later when lightning flashed and a dark, looming shadow appeared from outside of the straw mat that was used as a door cover. There was a loud squawking and pattering of barefoot steps.

"Jaken… shut up." Was said and the squawking stopped. Inuyasha turned his head to the door and watched as his half-brother stepped into his home. Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands, stood in all his glory without a drop of moisture upon his brow. His swords were by his side and his posture held a sense of superiority. He scanned around the small hut before staring straight at Inuyasha. The brothers held the gaze.

Suddenly, a silver head popped out from behind Sesshomaru's billowing sleeve, tiny triangular ears twitching upon his head. "Father… who is he?" the child asked.

"Ame, wait outside with Jaken. I shall be out shortly." Sesshomaru said without looking down to his son and not breaking eye contact with Inuyasha. The hanyou child bowed his head and left the house, glancing back once to look questionably at Inuyasha.

The tense silence held on for a while until Inuyasha looked away, turning to Kagome, who made a weak effort to sit up. "Stay down, Kagome… I'll be outside." Inuyasha said to her, throwing Sesshomaru a sneer before exiting, leaving the two in the uncomfortable silence once more. Her grey-blue eyes lingered on his face, waiting for some reaction as she searched from his molten eyes.

"It's been a long time huh… Sesshomaru?" she said softly, her once youthful and lively voice now a hoarse and wistful whisper.

He made no reply, but continued to stand there. She went on, undeterred. "I never regretted my decision you know… but sometimes, there was just this time where I would imagine what it would have been like… if I went with you rather than Inuyasha."

"You would not be a death's door if you had been wiser in the past." He said simply, somewhat sarcastically as well.

"Heh, true. But still… you've made another woman happy and now, you have a beautiful family. Your son… he's very much like you. Whereas, I can't provide Inuyasha with an heir. I might have been incompetent with you as well… so perhaps it was for the best." She said, closing her eyes tiredly. "Do you hate me… for my choice, Sesshomaru?"

"Perhaps." He said impassively.

"Still as silent… but, I'm sorry. I have hurt you in the past and you have the right to hate me. But even if you wish me dead, I'll always hold you dear in my heart. I've never stopped loving you, even if I was with Inuyasha. So, I hope that somewhere, in your heart, that you would forgive me…" she smiled, her eyes now half-lidded.

Inuyasha stepped back into his home, wet and drenched, and went up to his fading mate. "Inuyasha… I'm sorry." Kagome apologized, feeling his clawed hand squeezing hers reassuringly. No words came out of his lips; they were all stuck inside his throat.

Sesshomaru soaked in their tender moment then left the small abode with a swish of his fur stole on his shoulder. His right fist dug deep into his palm then lessened when he could no longer hear her shallow and weak breaths. There was a small whisper and no more.

His head dipped down toward his chest, the silvery bangs covering the emotionless eyes. Jaken observed warily at his master and Ame remained seated on Ah-Uh. A loud and grievous howl came from within the wooden home. Sesshomaru lifted his head, his eyes stone cold and his hand gripped onto the reign of his two-headed dragon.

"Jaken, we are leaving." He commanded, leading the dragon into flight. The imp hastily grabbed onto the reptile's scaly tail and hung on for dear life as they flew toward the west.

"Father, are we going home?" Ame asked, holding on tightly to one of the head's mane. Sesshomaru inclined his head a fraction and never looked back. Her dying words clung to his mind.

_Let bygones be bygones, Sesshomaru…_

**

* * *

AN:** Eh… I'm not gonna lie. I don't like the idea of sharing Sesshomaru with anyone but Rin and Kagome/Sesshomaru isn't exactly on my favorite list. I only wrote this as a challenge request from my friend (who loves this pairing to death). And this is only a little indulgence, don't expect anymore of these (unless my friend decides to torture me again…) So, I'll be getting back to work on **SMI** right now! Eep!


End file.
